


The Undercover Operation

by velvetjinx



Series: Rubies [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chris is an FBI Agent, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shameless Smut, blonde sebastian, sebastian is an international jewel thief, some gun violence, well not any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: There's a new fence in town, killing anyone who gets on his bad side. Sebastian must go back into the criminal underworld in order to help the FBI catch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much for the anon who came to my tumblr and requested another fic in one of my series, and mentioned that they had enjoyed Rubies. I immediately had this idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, anon! <3

It's nearly Christmas, and Special Agent Chris Evans of the FBI has never been happier. Last Christmas, he and Sebastian had spent the holiday apart with their families; this year they're engaged and spending it together. 

Chris's favourite thing has been shopping for Sebastian. Sure, it hasn't been entirely easy - what do you get for the man who has everything? - but Chris does love a challenge. He knows Sebastian's likes, dislikes and hobbies as well as his own, and he's pretty happy with what he's bought so far. Of course, he knows that Sebastian could buy all that stuff for himself ten times over on his salary, but he's oddly careful about his spending. Not miserly, not even close, but careful. 

It's just one of the many things Chris loves about him. 

They plan to spend the day itself by themselves, just the two of them, then have a few friends over the following day. Chris thinks it sounds perfect. 

When he finishes work on Christmas Eve, he can't help the feeling of excitement which bubbles up inside him. All Chris has ever really wanted was a home and family of his own. He and Sebastian have spoken about adopting kids, and although the consensus is "not yet", it's still definitely "one day". It makes Chris's heart clench to think of Sebastian with some child, _their_ child, and is kind of sorry in some ways that they've chosen to wait. But he knows it just isn't feasible at the moment, not with the hours he works, so he ignores the deep seated paternal feelings in his chest and concentrates on pouring all his love onto Sebastian. 

Christmas morning dawns bright and clear and around fifty three degrees. Chris yawns and stretches, looking at the time on his phone. 

"Time izzit?" Sebastian asks sleepily from under the duvet beside him, and Chris smiles. 

"It's only seven, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"But it's Christmas," Sebastian whines. "Don't wanna go back to sleep, wanna see presents!"

Chris can't help himself; he has to lean over and kiss his fiancé soundly. 

"You are so cute in the morning," he grins, and Sebastian hums, leaning in for another kiss. As the kiss deepens, Chris pulls Sebastian on top of him slightly, and Sebastian strokes down his chest to his half hard cock. 

"Mmmm, very nice," Sebastian breathes, pressing his own hardening cock against Chris's hip as he strokes him. "I think you should definitely fuck me right now."

"Oh, I should, huh?" Chris laughs, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair and drawing him down for another kiss. 

"You should," Sebastian replies at length when they finally break apart again. "Want you to fuck me hard enough that I'm feeling it for days."

"Oh, I think I can do that," Chris murmurs, rolling them over so that Sebastian is beneath him. "You should turn over."

"Oh you want me on all fours, huh? You just want to check out my ass," Sebastian chuckles, doing as he's told, and Chris spanks him once, lightly. 

"Behave," he says sternly, and Sebastian groans, pushing his ass further into the air. "Oh, I see. You want me to spank you some more, is that it?" Sebastian nods furiously. 

Chris kneels up, rubbing his hard cock over Sebastian's crack, and making them both moan. "How many?" Chris asks, a little breathlessly. 

"Fuck, ten, please, Chris," Sebastian groans. 

Chris nods, rubbing his hand over Sebastian's right asscheek before drawing it back and smacking him. "Count," Chris demands, and Sebastian nods. 

"Wuh-one," he stammers in a shaky voice, then cries out as Chris brings his hand down sharply on his other asscheek. "Two!"

Sebastian continues to count as Chris spanks him, alternating sides as he goes, until finally Sebastian is gasping out, "Ten!", his back arching with pleasure. 

"Mmm, such a good boy, Sebastian, you're so good for me," Chris murmurs, getting the lube and a condom out of the bedside cabinet as Sebastian whimpers into the pillow. "I think you deserve a reward for being so good, don't you?"

"Please," Sebastian manages, and Chris leans down, kissing the slightly reddened flesh before suddenly licking a stripe up Sebastian's crack from his balls to his asshole. Sebastian whines, pushing his ass back against Chris's tongue as he licks and sucks at the puckered hole. 

As Sebastian relaxes and begins to open up to him, Chris starts to tonguefuck him, pushing his tongue in deeper and deeper. Without moving his head he feels around for the lube and opens it, slicking up his fingers. He pulls back, nipping gently around Sebastian's asshole, before pushing a finger in beside his tongue. Sebastian is babbling about how it "feels so good, Chris, fuck, love your mouth on me, love you, baby, jesus christ," and Chris knows that his cock will be rock hard and leaking on the sheets. The thought makes his own cock jump, and he pulls back with one last lick at Sebastian's hole, before pushing in a second finger and beginning to stretch him. 

Chris takes his time working Sebastian open, occasionally leaning down to suck at his balls, before kissing a line up Sebastian's spine as he adds a third finger, maneuvering himself so that he can kiss Sebastian deeply as he fingers him open. Then Chris shifts his fingers, looking for Sebastian's prostate, until "ohgodfuckingjesus" Chris knows he has found the right spot and strokes it mercilessly. 

Sebastian is panting into Chris's mouth now, too far gone on pleasure to kiss him properly, until finally he manages to bite out, "Fuck, Chris, will you just fuck me already for fuck's sake just fuck me please fuck me!"

Chris quiets him with a kiss, then pulls away, pulling his fingers gently out of Sebastian's ass. Then he rolls on the condom and spreads lube all over his cock, before positioning himself behind Sebastian and slowly pushing inside of him. 

Sebastian lets out a long shuddering moan, pushing his ass back to meet Chris's hips until Chris is fully inside. Then Chris pauses, stroking soothingly down Sebastian's sides to his hips, until he looks over his shoulder and nods. 

"You can...you can move." And so Chris does, slowly at first, before speeding up, angling his hips so that Sebastian is crying out incoherently on each thrust. Chris sees Sebastian lean his weight on one hand as he brings the other underneath himself and knowing that he'll be stroking his own hard, leaking cock makes Chris's hips stutter in their rhythm. But he picks it up again quickly, fucking Sebastian hard until he cries out, muscles clenching around Chris's cock and driving Chris over the edge too. 

Chris fights the urge to collapse on Sebastian's back, instead pulling out slowly and tying off the condom before throwing it in the waste paper basket by the bed. Then he flops down beside his lover, who has rolled into his side and is looking completely fucked out. 

"So," Chris says after a moment. "Presents?"

Sebastian's response is to smack him in the face with a pillow. 

***

Chris knows he's being an unbelievable sap, but it's probably the best Christmas Day he's had since he was a kid. Sebastian loves all his presents, and Chris is over the moon with everything that Sebastian has bought for him. After presents they make pancakes, before starting on preparing the food. 

While the food is cooking they FaceTime with both Chris's parents and Sebastian's mom, who all love their future sons-in-law, and are all very excited about their upcoming wedding. It had been a bit awkward at first when they had asked how Chris and Sebastian had met, but they simply fed them all the line that they had met while Sebastian had been assisting the FBI, making it sound as though he had just been a good citizen. 

Obviously it would never do to tell either set of parents the truth, although Chris did sometimes wonder what his mother's face would be like if he ever did spill the beans. 

Once dinner is over and they've eaten their fill, they load up the dishwasher before heading through to the living room with their glasses of wine with the intention of falling asleep in front of a movie. They opt for _The Muppet's Christmas Carol_ , which Chris is of the opinion that it isn't Christmas without, and snuggle up together on the sofa. 

Half way through the movie, Chris can feel his eyes begin to close. He settles closer to Sebastian, laying his head on his shoulder, and Sebastian begins to play with his hair. 

"Tired, baby?"

"A little," Chris yawns. 

"You wanna stop this and come back to it later? I know how much you love it."

"Mmm, maybe we could go take a quick nap together?"

"I'm not really that sleepy," Sebastian laughs, "but if you want to go nap that's fine."

"But I want to nap with you," Chris pouts, and Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

"Okay, fine. Let's go nap."

They head through to their bedroom and Sebastian climbs onto the bed. Chris lays down beside him, resting his head on Sebastian's chest as Sebastian's arms come up to wrap around him. 

"Mmm, love you," Chris mumbles, already half asleep, and if Sebastian replies Chris doesn't hear it. 

When Chris awakes again, all he can hear is Sebastian's soft breathing, and the faint sound of his heartbeat under Chris's ear. He shifts slightly, and Sebastian's arms tighten around him slightly. 

"Hey," Sebastian yawns, his voice sleep-hoarse. "You feel better having napped?"

"Mhm. You?"

"I didn't nap," Sebastian says quickly, obviously lying. 

"Uh huh. If you say so."

Sebastian's only reply is to laugh and kiss the top of his head. Chris smiles against Sebastian's chest, grabbing his left hand and admiring the ring that adorns his ring finger. Chris never gets tired of the sight of that ring, _his_ ring, on Sebastian's hand, knowing what it means. 

"Whatcha thinking?" Sebastian asks, and Chris smiles even wider. 

"That you're perfect."

"'M not," Sebastian replies, squirming a little. 

"You are to me."

"Yeah, well, we both know that your taste is not to be trusted."

"Lies and slander!" Chris says with mock outrage. "I have impeccable taste and you know it. I just." He looks up at Sebastian, trying to make what he feels shine through his expression. "I just love you so much, and I can't wait until we make it official."

Sebastian leans down to kiss him. "Me either."

***

The following day, Chris's team come over for drinks and nibbles. They arrive en masse at midday, and before long everyone has a glass of wine in hand, except for Robert, who doesn't drink and so has appointed himself as the designated driver. 

They're all feeling pretty festive, with everyone enjoying the party atmosphere, but as all good things must end sooner or later those who are drinking are on their second glasses of wine when Chris's work cellphone buzzes. 

He leaves the living room, closing the door on the sounds of the party from within, and checks the caller ID, groaning when he sees that it's AD Jackson. He closes his eyes and answers the call. 

"Yes, sir?"

"Merry Christmas, Agent Evans."

"Merry Christmas, sir. Is everything okay?"

"Not really, Agent Evans. We've got a pretty nasty double homicide in Nevada, and our office has been called in because it's suspected to be the work of Tom Hiddleston."

"The fence we've been hearing about recently?"

"The very same. As our office has been in charge of that investigation, we're taking the lead on it. The bodies are being brought back to our morgue but we're going to need you and your team on the case ASAP. You'll need to contact them now because I want you all in the office this afternoon for a briefing."

"Uh, that won't be a problem, sir. They're all here."

AD Jackson is silent for a moment. "Is anyone fit to drive?"

"Agent Downey is, sir. And so am I - I've only had half a glass of wine." This is sadly true - Chris has been so busy looking after his guests that he has barely had anything to drink himself. 

"Okay. I expect you to be at the office within the hour." And with that, AD Jackson ends the call. Chris leans against the wall, staring down at his phone. Shit. This is why he never tries to take a lot of vacation time. 

Sighing, he heads back into the living room, turning off the stereo which has been playing Christmas music and holding his hand up when everyone boos. 

"Sorry, guys, but I've just had the AD on the phone," he says. "Our presence is required at the office ASAP."

There's a lot of grumbling, but they are all mostly resigned as they begin to head out the door. Chris hangs back, kissing Sebastian goodbye and telling him wryly not to wait up before finally leaving.

On arrival at the office, they're told that AD Jackson is already in one of the meeting rooms waiting on them. They all troop immediately towards the meeting room in question, receiving a welcoming nod from the AD as they enter. 

Chris flops down into his usual seat, and the AD clears his throat. 

"Merry Christmas, Agents. I hope you've got all your festive feeling out of your system, because we have a feeling this is going to be a long case," Jackson begins, and Chris can feel the entire room trying not to groan. Jackson's assistant puts the presentation up on the screen and Jackson speaks again as he flicks through some pretty grisly pictures. 

"A double homicide in the Nevada desert. Victims were tied up and then cut open, left to bleed to death or get eaten by predators, whichever came first." It looks to Chris as though both might have happened, and it's not a pretty sight. He sees that Agent Renner has gone slightly green and hides a grin. "Very little evidence was found at the crime scene, except for this: a business card which was found sewn into the lining of one of the victims' jackets. The business card, as you can see, has only initials on it - a 't' and an 'h'. No phone number, no information - just those two initials.

"Now, these two victims were both males, in their forties, and are known associates of a man called Tom Hiddleston. Many of you will have heard of him, as we believe him to be a fence who is growing in importance on the black market. Hiddleston originates from Britain, where we believe he ran a small operation, before beginning to expand his interests over the past six months, moving to LA two months ago. There's little to no intel on this guy - we have no way to pin anything on him. But as he's our only link to the victims, he's gonna have to be put under surveillance. 

"Evans, I want you to head up the team on this. Case file is already on your desk."

Chris nods. "What about the Nevada office, sir? How do they feel about us running this op?"

"I don't really give a good goddamn how they feel, but you're right, we probably shouldn't ignore them. I'll keep the AD of that office in the loop, and you should call in their agents if you need any additional support." Jackson eyeballs them all, before sighing. "Dismissed."

Chris reads through the worryingly small case file on Hiddleston, before sighing and gathering his team. 

"Okay, settle down," he laughs as the agents take their seats. "You know what we need to do. If the AD is right then this guy is dangerous, so nobody on surveillance duty goes anywhere by themselves except to piss. Two man rotation - Ruffalo and Downey, you're up for the first twelve hour shift. Then Johansson and Renner, then Mackie and me. Standard surveillance gear, you know the drill. Everyone clear on what they need to do?" The team nods. "Good. Okay, let's go."

Chris goes straight home, finding Sebastian on the sofa reading, so engrossed in his book that he doesn't hear Chris come in. Chris watches him for a few moments, his heart almost bursting with love, before clearing his throat. 

Sebastian looks up in surprise, before smiling. "Hey, baby. Something big happen at work?"

Chris nods. "Double homicide. We think it might be the work of some up-and-coming fence from the UK, guy called Tom Hiddleston."

Sebastian's eyes widen. "Tom Hiddleston? You...you don't mean Loki, do you?"

Chris looks at him, confused. "Loki? I don't get it."

"Okay, so a few years ago, when I was still, uh, you know..."

"Stealing stuff?"

"Yeah, that," Sebastian agrees sheepishly. "Anyway, I was in England and I heard...talk."

"What kind of talk?"

"The kind where people were pretty much terrified. They talked about this new fence, Loki, who was gaining more and more business, but not because of his prices. More because of the fact he was a completely ruthless bastard who would kill you as soon as look at you if you didn't do exactly what he wanted when he wanted it. I heard the name Tom Hiddleston about six months later, and when I asked who they meant, the guy I was talking to told me that he went by Loki and he was the scariest sonofabitch in the business. Which with people like Hemsworth around was saying something, you know?"

"Scary how?"

"Scary like people who didn't do what who said or who got in his way tended to disappear. If they ever showed up again, they weren't alive and had usually died in a pretty horrible way." Sebastian grabs Chris's hands, gripping them tightly. "Chris, promise me you won't put yourself in any danger here. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I...I will," Chris replies hesitantly, "but if this guy is as bad as you say he is then he needs to be caught."

Sebastian pulls his hands back, scrubbing them over his face. "You're right, but why does it have to be you?" Sebastian drops his hands and Chris can see the fear on his face. 

Chris sighs, his head drooping. "It's gotta be someone, Sebastian. If it wasn't me and my team putting ourselves out there it would just be someone else."

"I know," Sebastian replies, his expression pinched. "I just hate it."

Chris doesn't know the words to use to comfort him, so instead he leans in and kisses him gently. Sebastian returns the kiss with a hint of desperation, and for the first time in his life Chris wishes that this wasn't his job. 

***

Ten days into their surveillance of Hiddleston they still have nothing, and Chris is starting to despair of ever finding anything - the guy is almost too clean. 

After his shift he goes back to the office for his weekly debriefing with AD Jackson. He hands over his meagre notes to the AD, who flicks through them with a sigh. 

"This is it?"

Chris nods. "To all intents and purposes he seems to be clean. But after what Sebastian said..."

"What does your fiancé have to do with this?" Jackson asks, his gaze piercing, and Chris remembers that he hadn't actually relayed his conversation with Sebastian to the AD. He does so now, and Jackson looks thoughtful. "So why didn't he tell us about Hiddleston before?"

Chris shrugs. "I think because he never knew anything definite - it was all hearsay and ghost stories. All I know is that when he heard who we were dealing with, he got really scared."

Jackson purses his lips. "I think we maybe need to have a chat with this fiancé of yours."

"With all due respect, sir, I'd rather you didn't bring him into this. He doesn't know anything."

"I'm sorry, Agent Evans, but that wasn't a request. Now you can bring him in yourself or I can send another agent to get him."

"I'll go. _Sir_." Chris knows his tone is bordering on insolent, but he can't bring himself to care, and only just managed to stop himself from flipping off the AD as he leaves his office. Jackson has no right to bring Sebastian into this. 

When he gets back to the apartment, Sebastian is on the phone, Bluetooth headset attached to his ear, hair mussed and feet bare. Chris wants to just throw him down and fuck him. 

"No, Kenneth, that's not how these things work. Take my advice - use the model I sent you and you should be out of the red in no time. Oh come on, have I ever steered you wrong before? Exactly. Okay, I gotta go, but call me next week or sooner if you have any questions. Bye, Kenneth."

Sebastian ends the call, rolling his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. "Why do people pay me thousands of dollars to advise them and then argue with me?" he laughs, stopping when all Chris manages is a wan smile. "Chris? What's wrong?"

"I told AD Jackson today that you'd heard of Hiddleston, and now he wants to talk to you."

Sebastian shrugs. "Okay. Let's me get some shoes and socks on and forward my calls and we can leave whenever."

Chris stares at him in surprise. "You're not, I don't know, mad that he's having you dragged in like this?"

"You're hardly dragging me, Chris. My god, you're such a drama queen sometimes. I'm happy to help if you think it'll catch him."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Chris says fondly, leaning in to kiss him. 

"I'm just an excellent citizen," Sebastian says primly, and leaves the room on a wave of Chris's laughter. 

***

By the time they reach the office, however, Sebastian is starting to look increasingly nervous. He hasn't been here since...since everything went down just fourteen months ago, and Chris can only imagine how he feels being back. 

He takes Sebastian directly up to Jackson's office, and Sebastian shakes hands with the AD before taking a seat. Chris sits down on a chair at the back of the office, and when Jackson raises an eyebrow at him he returns the look evenly until Jackson sighs and looks away. 

"So, Mr Stan. Good to see you again under more pleasant circumstances."

"Thank you, Assistant Director," Sebastian replies, and Chris can hear the hint of nerves in his tone. 

"I take it Agent Evans has explained what I need from you today?"

"He said you're looking for information on Tom Hiddleston, though to be honest, sir, I don't know to what extent I can be of any help. I only know of him by reputation, and never actually had any dealings with him myself. Mostly due to that reputation. From what I understand, if he really is the fence I knew of as Loki, he's volatile and dangerous, but also highly intelligent and not likely to make mistakes or get caught."

Jackson is silent for a moment, then leans forward, steepling his fingers together. "So you're saying we're not going to get anywhere just having him under surveillance?"

Sebastian nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying, sir. He's too careful."

Jackson sits back in his chair. "Then what we need is a man - or woman - on the inside. I think this just became a covert operation, Agent Evans."

But Sebastian just shakes his head. "He'll spot a fake a mile off. Besides, one of the first things he'll ask is for the person to steal something for him, and he'll send one of his goons along to make sure you're for real."

"So basically we need an expert thief to go undercover for us?"

Chris's eyes widen and he clears his throat, standing up straight. "Sir, might I have a word?"

"Not now, Agent Evans."

"But, sir..."

"I said _not now_ ," Jackson says, his voice steely and enough to stop most agents in their tracks, but Chris is beyond caring. 

"Sebastian, get out. I need to talk to the assistant director alone."

Sebastian looks between them, worried, but gets up and leaves the room. Jackson looks up at Chris, eyebrow raised. 

"Are you going to make it a habit to disobey direct orders, Agent Evans?"

"I could see what you were thinking, sir, and the answer is no. You are not using my fiancé by putting him in danger so you can catch a homicidal criminal."

"I think that should be up to Mr Stan, don't you?"

"No, I don't. He still feels guilty about all the years he spent on the wrong side of the law and would agree to do it to somehow atone, and I'm not having you put him in that position!" 

Chris doesn't realise how loud his voice has gotten until the door opens again and Sebastian comes back in, looking determined. Chris knows that look well and his heart sinks. 

"No, Sebastian, come on," he pleads, but Sebastian just shakes his head. 

"Chris, no. I know this guy from reputation and I know I can handle it. Plus you know I have the skills to get through any tests he might set me."

"And what about the fact that you put away a lot of fences just over a year ago? Do you think that's been forgotten?"

"Obviously Mr Stan would be under cover with a new identity," Jackson interrupts. "We wouldn't send him in there as himself."

"How long?" Chris asks through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"How. Long."

Jackson shrugs. "A couple of weeks? No more than a month. That should be all the time we need to get enough evidence for a conviction."

Chris shakes his head. "No. No way. That's too long."

"Chris..." Sebastian's tone is pleading, and Chris strides forward, wrapping him up in his arms. 

"I can't lose you. Please don't ask me to accept this because I can't. I just can't."

"You're not gonna lose me. I'm going to be fine. I'm sure there will be safeguards in place to minimise the danger..."

"Minimise it! Not remove it completely!"

"Chris. I need to do this. I'm the only one who can." Sebastian turns to Jackson, his mind obviously made up. "What do I need to do?" he asks, and Chris strides from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

It's about half an hour later when Sebastian appears beside his desk, looking apprehensive. "Uh, hey?"

"Hey." Chris is tired, and he's pretty sure it shows. "You ready to leave?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess we have some stuff to talk about?"

Chris sighs. "I guess so." He gets up and leads the way down the the parking garage, and they drive back to the apartment in silence. As soon as they're inside, Sebastian pulls Chris into the living room, pulling him down onto the sofa beside him. 

"Please don't be mad at me," Sebastian says, and Chris is horrified to realise that Sebastian looks near to tears. He immediately wraps his arms around him, holding him close. 

"I'm not mad at you. The assistant director, him I'm mad at, but not you."

"So you understand why I have to do this?"

"No. I understand why you think you do, but you don't. Jackson is taking advantage of you."

"Maybe he is, but. Look, if I do this, if I can get someone like Hiddleston off the streets, that's important. You know?"

Chris nods. He does. "I'm just. I'm so scared..." he trails off, his voice cracking, and Sebastian leans in to kiss him - messy, frantic kisses that mirror their desperation. 

At length, Sebastian pulls back, breathing heavily. "I'm getting sent to a new apartment tomorrow with my new identity, and I'll be there until my time undercover is over."

"That soon?" Chris feels like his heart is in his throat. 

"Yeah. Think you can cope without me for a few weeks?"

Chris shakes his head, his eyes wet. "What are you gonna tell your mom?"

"I don't know. Probably that I'm going to be busy for the next month and she shouldn't try to call me, but to call you if there's an emergency."

"We're not going to be able to see each other the whole time you're undercover," Chris chokes out, the tears finally spilling over, and Sebastian's eyes fill up too. 

"Fuck, I didn't think of that. But look, baby, we're gonna have the rest of our lives to spend together. We're going to get through this. I promise you."

Chris nods, leaning in for a gentle kiss. "If I'm not going to see you for a month, then I need you to take me to bed and fuck me now."

Sebastian laughs and stands up, pulling Chris with him, leading him through to their bedroom. 

They strip each other slowly, kissing all the time - except when they need to remove articles of clothing. As soon as they're both naked, Sebastian takes hold of Chris's cock, stroking him with just the right amount of pressure to make him moan into Sebastian's mouth. 

Then, without warning, Sebastian lets go of Chris's cock before grabbing him and pushing him onto the bed. Chris lands on the mattress with an "Oof!" and Sebastian grins, climbing on top of him then reaching over to fetch lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet. He looks down at Chris thoughtfully, then climbs off him, sitting beside him. 

"I think I want to see you prepare yourself for my cock," Sebastian says playfully, his eyes dark with lust, and Chris moans in response, taking the lube and pouring it liberally over his fingers. He gets up on his knees and reaches behind himself, teasing around his entrance before he starts to finger himself open. It's both uncomfortable and insanely hot, because Sebastian is watching him with naked lust on his face, slowly stroking himself as he watches Chris open himself up. 

"Turn around," Sebastian demands hoarsely. "Want to see." And Chris is only too happy to oblige, turning himself around so Sebastian can see his fingers thrusting into his ass. He looks over his shoulder and sees Sebastian watching him hungrily, the hand on his cock speeding up slightly while the other comes down to play with his balls, and Chris groans at the sight, his cock hard and dripping onto the mattress. 

Finally, Chris knows that he's ready, and pulls his fingers out his ass, turning quickly and capturing Sebastian's mouth in a deep kiss. 

"How do you want me?" he murmurs against Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian kisses him again before replying. 

"Want you on your back. Want to watch you fall apart for me."

Chris nods and lays down on the bed, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under his hips before spreading his legs wantonly. He watches as Sebastian rolls on the condom and slicks up his cock, then Sebastian is positioning himself and pushing in and fuck, Chris will never get tired of this feeling. 

When Sebastian's hips meet his ass, Chris breaths out heavily through his nose, willing his muscles to relax. When he feels them do so, he sighs, and smiles up at Sebastian. 

"You can move," he says quietly, and Sebastian nods before starting to thrust in unhurried strokes. 

They fuck for what feels like hours like that, kissing whenever they can reach each other, until Chris starts to feel his muscles ache from the strain of holding back. 

He shifts his hips restlessly, and Sebastian smiles down at him through his sweat soaked hair, changing angle until he makes Chris see stars and cry out. Sebastian's thrusts become faster and more frantic then, as he fucks Chris hard and fast. Chris's hand flies down to his cock and he begins stroking himself in time with Sebastian's thrusts. He can feel his orgasm building and gasps, "Fuck, Sebastian, fuck, coming ohmygod," before crying out as he comes, cock spurting over his chest and stomach and back arching. 

He lays there in a haze of pleasure as Sebastian continues to fuck him for a few more moments, before stilling as he groans out his own orgasm. Sebastian leans down to kiss him deeply as he gently pulls out, then gets up to throw away the condom. When he gets back into bed he pulls Chris close so he's laying on Sebastian's chest with Sebastian's arms around him. 

Chris fights the tears that threaten to fall, but unsuccessfully, and they drip into Sebastian's skin. When Chris risks a glance at Sebastian's face he sees that his cheeks are wet. Chris feels like he should say something, but in the end he just lays back down on Sebastian's chest and holds him tight for as long as he can. 

***

The next day, Agent Mackie comes over to help Sebastian pack and to brief him on dos and don'ts for his time undercover. 

"Your name is Chase Collins," Mackie tells Sebastian as he folds his clothes into a suitcase. Chris is sitting on the chair in the corner of the bedroom, pretending to keep his distance. "You work from home as an accountant, you get to keep your birthday, and you've been working anonymously as a thief for a while. You don't like to meet fences in person because you don't trust them, but you think this guy is different which is why you're arranging the meeting."

"How am I supposed to arrange the meeting? I can't use any of my old contacts and this is pretty time sensitive so I don't have time to make new ones."

"There's a bar opened up downtown, that's where a lot of thieves and fences tend to hang out. We're gonna change your look before you go anywhere."

Sebastian and Chris both look at Mackie curiously, and he holds up a bottle of blonde hair dye. 

"No!" Sebastian exclaims, eyes wide. "That is not happening."

"Boss's orders, sorry, Sebastian," Mackie grins. "I think you'll make a cute blonde."

"I hate you," Sebastian glares, though Chris is inclined to agree with Mackie on that. 

"Your next door neighbours on either side are also agents, who will swear that you've lived there for three years. I know it won't be what you're used to here," Mackie grins, "but it'll be comfortable enough."

Sebastian nods as he finishes packing and closes up the suitcase. "Okay. I think I'm ready," he says, a hint of nerves obvious in his tone. Mackie grabs his suitcase and Sebastian picks up a large black bag from the floor beside the bed. 

"What's that?" Mackie asks, pointing at the bag. 

"My gear," Sebastian replies shortly. 

"Wait, your thief gear? You kept all your thief gear?"

"And it's just as well I did," Sebastian sighs. "Are you really gonna give me a hard time about this?"

Mackie looks at him consideringly, then smiles and shakes his head. "Come on, we'd better get going, get you all wired up."

Mackie goes on ahead with the suitcase, but Sebastian pauses at the door. 

"Good luck," Chris says more brightly than he feels. "You'll do great, I know you will." His face falls, then, unable to keep up the cheerful facade. "I'm gonna miss you."

Sebastian nods, then takes the ring off his finger. "Keep this for me?" he asks gruffly, and Chris nods, taking the ring and leaning in to kiss him. He pulls back, and watches as Sebastian walks towards the elevator where Mackie is waiting. Sebastian looks back once, raising his hand in farewell, then disappears into the elevator. Chris goes inside and lets the door close behind him, leaning back against it and trying not to be afraid as he clutches Sebastian's ring. 

***

Despite having been told to take a step back due to personal interest, Chris is still the lead on the case so he can go out and listen in as Sebastian does his thing. Sebastian has an almost invisible earpiece in which he's been told to keep in twenty-four-seven just in case, and every word is coming through crystal clear when they test it. 

They're already parked outside the bar in a nondescript works van when Sebastian drives up to the bar. Mackie's on comms - Chris isn't allowed to talk to Sebastian while he's under, which Chris understands. He doesn't have to like it, though. 

"You okay, Sebastian?"

"Mhm," Sebastian says nonchalantly, obviously trying not to be obvious about it. 

"From what we understand your best bet is to talk to the barman. You can do this easily, given your history, so you've nothing to worry about. And if anything goes south we'll be in pronto."

"Uh huh," is Sebastian's only reply, before he pushes open the doors of the bar and walks inside. Chris feels like every muscle in his body has tensed up, and Johansson lays a hand on his arm. 

"Relax," she murmurs, and Chris nods, slowly trying to unclench. 

Chris can hear the muffled sound of music coming through the comm link, and then Sebastian is at the bar, ordering a drink. It's whisky, which Sebastian never drinks, but Chris figures it's all part of the character that he's playing. 

"Not seen you around before," the bartender says conversationally, and Chris and Mackie exchange a look. 

"Maybe I'm looking for someone," Sebastian replies easily, and Chris wishes they had visual as well as audio. 

"Yeah? Maybe I can help. I know everyone around here."

Sebastian lowers his voice. "I'm looking for a guy named Loki. You know him?"

There's a moment of silence, then another voice, deeper and with an English accent, says quietly, "What's your business with Loki?"

"Got a business proposition for him," Sebastian responds. "You know where I can find him?"

"How about you tell me this business proposition, and I'll tell you if Loki will be interested."

"Nuh uh. I don't want to be screwed over by any third parties."

"Well, I'm afraid Loki doesn't meet with new business associates until he can be sure that they're trustworthy, so if that's all..."

"You work for him?" There's a moment of silence, before Sebastian continues with a huff, "Okay. I guess I'll just have to talk to you, then." Chris guesses that the silence was the guy nodding, and wishes again that they had eyes inside. 

After a few moments, the other guy speaks again. 

"Alright, stranger. What's your business proposition?"

"The name's Chase. And my proposition has to do with a certain exhibit at the Norton Simon Museum."

"I'm listening."

"You may have heard about the Botticelli triptych that's going on loan there. I thought that there might be someone out there who's like to have it for their very own collection."

"Why this piece?"

"Botticelli tends to be popular, triptychs even more so. Popular means more money, and I do like money."

"That museum has pretty tough security."

"Not a problem. I know what I'm doing."

"If that's the case, why have I never seen you around before?"

"I tend to prefer to do my business anonymously. But given that recently some of my contacts have unfortunately been put away, I have to make new contacts. I heard about Loki and thought that he might be just the guy to get me a decent price."

"Hmm. Well... _Chase_...I'll put your proposition forward to Loki and let you know. How do I contact you?"

"How about we meet back here tomorrow? Same time?"

"All right. I warn you, however, Loki is not a man to be trifled with."

"Most men in his position aren't."

"Well. Until tomorrow, then."

A few minutes later, Sebastian leaves the bar and gets into his car. They let him drive away, making sure he's not being followed before driving off themselves. 

"He did good," Johansson says reassuringly, and Chris nods. 

"I hope so."

***

The following day, in a different van and different parking spot, they watch Sebastian go into the bar again. Chris listens in as Sebastian orders another whisky from the bartender, and Chris can imagine him sipping it slowly, savouring the smoky flavours. It's only been a couple of days, but Chris already misses Sebastian so much it's like a physical ache in his chest. 

Sebastian's been waiting for a quarter hour now and Chris is starting to get antsy. He knows it's a power play, but he doesn't like it. 

Then suddenly the deep English voice from yesterday is heard. 

"Chase?"

"Oh, hey. You're late."

"My apologies. There was some business to attend to. Shall we move somewhere a little more private?"

There's silence then, except for the background noise of the bar and some scraping of chairs. 

"I've spoken to Loki about your proposition," the guy says suddenly. 

"Oh?" 

"He finds himself intrigued, not least because most people wouldn't have the balls to go for something that high profile in such a highly secure location. He says you must be good."

"Not to sound cocky, but I am."

"We'll see. Loki requests that you take one of his associates with you when you do the job. Just to make sure everything is above board."

Although they were expecting this, Sebastian protests. "Look, man, I work alone for a reason. Other people just get in my way."

"This gentleman is used to being unobtrusive. He will not disturb your work, or get in your way. Frankly, Chase, it's this or nothing."

There's silence for a few moments, while Sebastian pretends to think it over. Finally, he sighs. "Fine, your friend can tag along. But if he screws up the job I'm holding you responsible."

"That will not happen. Very well, Chase. When and where should he meet you?"

"Tonight. In the bar's parking lot at half past midnight. Tell him not to be late."

"He won't be. Well, goodbye, Chase. And good luck."

Mackie nods at Chris. "He's doing good, Evans. Hopefully this will lead us straight to Hiddleston."

Chris nods. That's exactly what he's afraid of. 

***

That night they park a block away as Sebastian pulls into the parking lot of the bar. It's a quarter past midnight, so he's a little early, but early is better than late when he's trying to make a good impression.

After a few minutes they hear Sebastian roll down the car window. 

"You Chase?" says a voice in a particularly nasal American accent. 

"That's me," Sebastian replies cooly. 

"Loki sent me."

"Well, hop in if you're coming."

They hear the window go back up, then the door opens and closes. 

"Okay, rules of tonight," Sebastian says, his tone brooking no argument. "No fucking around, no getting in my way, and if I tell you to do something you do it. Got it?"

"Fine," the guy replies. "But don't think you can just boss me around whenever you feel like it. I don't fucking work for you."

"No, you don't, but if you screw up tonight because you didn't listen do you honestly think your boss is gonna be happy with you? No? I thought not. Anyway, if you're ready then we'll go."

Chris assumes the guy's silence means assent because a few moments later Sebastian starts the engine and begins to drive away. They let him get a decent head start before following behind to the museum, once again parking a couple of blocks away. 

They all expect it to take a while for Sebastian to perform the robbery, but clearly they've all been underestimating him as it's only fifteen minutes before he and the guy are back in the car. 

"You are good," the guy says, his tone one of grudging admiration, and Sebastian laughs. 

"I did tell that guy I was good."

"Yeah, well, a lot of people like to blow their own horn. Doesn't mean that they're the goods." There's a few moments of silence as Sebastian drives off, then, "Oh, if you can drop me off at the parking lot again that will be great. And I'll be taking the goods with me."

Sebastian laughs harshly. "I don't fucking think so. The goods don't leave my possession until the money has been transferred."

"I'm afraid that..."

"No. Tough shit. I stay with the goods until I get paid."

Chris just wants to yell at Sebastian for potentially putting himself in danger, but at the same time he knows that this is their chance. He's never felt so torn in his life. 

"Fine," the guy says at length. "I'll make a call once we're back at the parking lot."

When they arrive back, Chris hears the guy get out of the car. The next few minutes are pretty tense in the van, before the guy opens the door again. 

"Get out," he says abruptly. "We're going for a ride."

They hear Sebastian get out the car and lock it, and they pull up nearby security cameras so they can get a visual. As Chris watches in horror, a large van pulls up and two men get out, pull a sack over Sebastian's head, and bundle him into the van. The other guy climbs in after him and they speed away before Renner even has the chance to start his engine. 

"What the fuck what the fuck _what the fuck_?" Chris yells, panicked, but Mackie just flips some switches. 

"Calm the fuck down, Evans, Jesus. There's a tracker in the earpiece. We can still follow him."

Chris tries desperately to slow his breathing but he's nearly taking a panic attack, until he feels Johansson's hands massaging his shoulders. 

"Just breathe, Evans. It's okay. He's okay."

"Yeah, for now," Chris bites out. 

Finally the signal stops moving, just outside an old abandoned apartment block. Sebastian has been silent the whole journey, as have the men who took him, but as Chris hears the van door slide open someone says, "Come on. Get out."

There's the sound of footsteps echoing for a while, then a door opens and closes. The voice from before laughs, saying, "Have a seat!" then there's a sound of fabric shifting. 

"So was the bag over the head really necessary?" Sebastian snarks, and then Chris hears another voice - one he knows very well indeed. 

"I'm sorry for my associates - they do what they think is best."

There's a moment of silence, before Sebastian asks casually, "You Loki?"

"That's one of my names, yes. And you are Mr Chase Collins, accountant by day and thief by night."

"You've been checking up on me." It isn't a question, but Hiddleston answers it anyway. 

"Of course. Just as a precautionary measure, you understand."

"I prefer to be anonymous," Sebastian replies mutinously, and Hiddleston laughs. 

"Sorry, but if you work for me I like to know everything about you."

"I don't work for you," Sebastian spits out. "I work for myself."

"Hmm, that's not entirely true any more. The moment we went into business together? I owned you."

"Whatever. You don't own me." _Don't push him too far, don't push him too far,_ Chris thinks frantically, but Hiddleston simply laughs again. 

"I like you, Mr Collins. You're definitely brave. And you succeeded in your task, which means you're exceptionally good at your job as well. If there's one thing I appreciate its genuine talent. Now, let's discuss payment. I already have a buyer for the triptych, so shall we say five million for your troubles?"

"Sounds reasonable," Sebastian says casually. 

"Good! Then we have a deal. Aaron, do pay the man, will you?"

"Mind if I...?"

"Oh, no, go ahead, though I assure you it's all there. And this is the triptych! What a beautiful piece of work. I'd be tempted to keep it myself if I wasn't making such a huge profit from it."

There's a snapping sound, then Sebastian says, "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

"You too, Mr Collins. I have a further task for you - another job. You will be contacted within the next two weeks."

"Look, I told you, I don't work for you..."

"Mr Collins, as charming as you are please do not try my patience any more than you are or you will find the consequences to be...unpleasant." Sebastian fell silent. "As I was saying, you will be contacted within the next two weeks, possibly sooner. Please continue to frequent the bar and someone will find you with the details. We will make it worth your while."

"Okay, fine."

"Excellent, then we're agreed. See you soon, Mr Collins." There's the sound of fabric again, and footsteps in a corridor. Then the sound of the van, and Sebastian's tracker starts to move again. 

They follow the signal back to the parking lot at the bar, and watch on the security cameras as Sebastian is manhandled out of the van and the sack removed. 

"Word of advice?" one of the guys says. "Don't piss off the boss. Stop sassing back when he tells you to do shit."

"Or what?"

"Or you might find yourself incapacitated."

"Duly noted."

The guys get back into the van and speed away, and Sebastian gets back into his car. As soon as he's in there and the doors are closed, he laughs hoarsely. 

"Mackie, jesus christ."

"I'm here," Mackie says. "You did real good, though I'd take that guy's advice and tone down the attitude a bit."

"You get what you need?"

"We got something, but the case will be more solid after your next job."

Sebastian sighs, sounding disappointed. "Okay. Going back to the apartment now."

They follow Sebastian back to his apartment and keep watch until the rest of the team shows up for their shift. Chris knows he won't get much sleep, but he has to try. If something goes down and he's not at his best he'd never forgive himself. 

***

It's all quiet for the next ten days. Sebastian goes to the bar at the same time every day. He orders a whisky which he sips slowly, making it last. He sits for an hour and then leaves. 

If anyone wants to talk to him, they'll find him easy enough. 

Then, on the eleventh day, deep voiced British guy is back, asking Sebastian to join him at a table away from the bar. Sebastian assents, and soon there's the noise of scraping chairs as they sit. 

"Number one, nineteen forty nine by Jackson Pollock is on permanent display at the Museum of Contemporary Art on Grand Avenue," the British guy says without preamble. "Loki has a buyer who is willing to pay a lot of money for it."

"Not a problem," Sebastian says. "Will any of your, uh, associates be joining me this time?"

"No. Once you are done, bring it back to the parking lot here. Same deal as before."

"Okay," Sebastian agrees. He emerges from the bar a few minutes later, slipping on his sunglasses before driving back to the apartment. 

Late that night, Pollock painting in the trunk, Sebastian makes his way to the bar, Chris and his team following close behind. Once again a sack is thrown over his head and he is forced into the back of a van, and Chris nods. This is routine. This is familiar. This is...

"Hello, Mr Collins."

Loki is in the fucking van what the fuck?

There's the rustle of fabric and then Sebastian says, uncertainty clear in his voice, "Loki?"

"Mr Collins. Or should I say Mr Stan?"

"Shit shit shit!" Chris cries out. "Get after that van now!"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know who put away my brother in arms, Thor? He taught me everything I know about the business, and you disrespected him by tattling to the FBI about him for your own freedom. And did you honestly think you could fool me by dying your hair blonde? Tut, tut, Mr Stan. How very silly of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian replies defiantly, but Chris knows it's no use. They're catching up according to the tracker, just a couple of blocks...

"Oh, before I forget, you won't be needing this." There's a crackle of static, then Hiddleston's voice comes through louder than before. "If you're listening, FBI agents, well done on losing your asset. You should never have tried to pitch your wits against me."

The crackle turns into a whine, then... "Shit! We've lost him," Mackie says, voice panicked. "We've got no way to track him now, what the fuck are we going to do?"

"Yes we do," Chris replies, pushing forward to the equipment. He presses some buttons and types in a few codes, and a new signal appears on the screen. At Mackie's incredulous look, he shrugs. "I bugged his shoes."

"You bugged his shoes. Jesus, Evans, you really need a conversation about boundaries."

Chris ignores him, instead shouting to the front of the van, "Renner, will you step on it? I'd like for my fiancé not to get killed tonight, thanks!"

The van speeds up as they follow Sebastian's trail through the city, to the suburbs, out into the hills. 

"Call in the location," Chris tells Johansson. "I'm going out there."

"Evans, that's practically suicide!"

"I know, but...if they kill him, then..." Chris doesn't finish the sentence but they all know what he's thinking. Johansson gives him a compassionate look. 

"Don't forget your jacket," she says, holding out a bulletproof vest. Chris nods and slips it on, before pulling his jacket on over the top. 

He draws his gun as he jumps out the van, heading towards the signal through the forest. He figures they're somewhere near Little Rock Creek, and prays that he's not too late. 

As he approaches a small clearing, he hears voices, and ducks behind a tree. When he peeks out from behind it, he sees Sebastian on his knees, some of Hiddleston's men surrounding him, and Hiddleston in front, a gun pointed at Sebastian's head. 

"You know," Hiddleston is saying casually, "I swore I'd get even for you putting my brother in arms behind bars. I just didn't think you'd be the one giving me the opportunity." He laughs unpleasantly, and Sebastian glares up at him. "Say goodnight, Sebastian."

"FBI!" Chris yells, and suddenly it seems like everyone in the clearing is shooting at him. He presses his back against the tree, hoping and praying that he's got Hiddleston's attention away from Sebastian. When the gunfire stops, he peeks out again. Sebastian is still kneeling on the ground, and Hiddleston is instructing his men to look in the forest for whoever had spoken. 

Chris takes a deep breath, but before he can round the tree, his team are there, weapons drawn. 

"You ready, Evans?" Renner grins, before pushing off round the tree and starting to shoot. The others follow suit, and the noise is deafening as Hiddleston's men begin to fire back. It's over in a few moments, though it seems like it takes longer, and all of a sudden Chris is standing over Hiddleston, who is holding his shoulder and moaning in pain. His various henchmen are all down, either dead or injured Chris doesn't know, and his team are all still standing. 

He looks down at Sebastian, who is sprawled on the ground, and his heart leaps into his throat. Then Sebastian looks up at him, blue eyes wide. 

"Fuck's sake, Chris, could you have times that any closer?" he laughs, and Chris pulls him up into a hug. 

"Not to break up this touching scene," Mackie says in a pained voice, "but ow?"

Chris looks over and sees Mackie gripping his own shoulder, blood welling up from beneath his fingers. Johansson takes out her phone to call for an ambulance, and Chris sighs. It's nearly all over. 

***

There's a lot of paperwork to be filled in back at the office, as always. AD Jackson seems pleased that they got their man, though he doesn't say much to Chris and mostly stays out of his way. Chris thinks that's just as well since he has one or two choice comments he'd like to make to the assistant director which would probably lose him his job. 

Finally, Chris gets to go home, and even better he gets to take Sebastian with him. He drives him back to their apartment, then pulls him into the elevator and kisses him deeply as they travel up to their floor. 

As soon as they're in the door, Chris pulls Sebastian to him, shaking. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, I almost lost you tonight."

"But you didn't," Sebastian replies soothingly, but Chris is having none of it. 

"But I could have! Promise me you'll never do anything like that ever again? Promise me!"

"I do promise. That wasn't so much fun, to be honest," Sebastian laughs. "I'm not even talking about the part where he tried to kill me - I mean the stealing thing. It's just not fun any more."

Chris looks at him in surprise. "It's not?"

"Nah. But look, Chris, you're making me promise that I won't put myself in danger any more, when you do it all the time. That hardly seems fair."

"Not for much longer," Chris sighs. "I'm so tired of living this life. I want you. I want us. I want a family. And I can't really have that if we're both constantly worrying about the future."

"You're going to quit your job?"

"Yeah."

"But...what will you do?"

"I don't know," Chris laughs. "Although I do remember you once offering to be my sugar daddy."

"And that offer is still on the table. You really mean it? No more danger?"

"No more danger," Chris smiles. "Oh, by the way, you'd better have this back."

Chris undoes the chain around his neck and lifts it out from under his shirt. On the end hangs...

"That's my ring! You've worn it this whole time?"

"Well, yeah," Chris says, slightly bashfully, but Sebastian just pulls him in for a kiss. "Wait, wait, I gotta put it back on you."

Sebastian holds out his hand, and Chris slides the ring back onto his finger, before lifting it to his lips and kissing it. 

Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris's neck, pulling him in close. "Take me to bed," he murmurs against his lips, and yeah, Chris can do that. 

The sun is rising on the horizon as they tumble naked into bed together. Chris grabs the lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet before slicking up his fingers. He can't stop kissing Sebastian as he opens him up; he feels like he's drowning and Sebastian's kisses are the air he needs to survive. 

When he has three fingers inside of Sebastian he crooks his fingers and rubs at his prostate, making Sebastian gasp and moan into his mouth. He can feel Sebastian's cock leaking against his arm as he pulls his fingers carefully out of Sebastian's ass. 

Then Chris is rolling on the condom and pouring lube over his cock, repositioning himself before starting to push in. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, love you, love you so much," he babbles as he inches deeper inside his lover. 

"Fuck, Chris, I love you too," Sebastian responds breathlessly as Chris's hips meet his ass. Chris leans down to kiss him for a few moments until he feels Sebastian relax, before starting to move. 

Next time they'll fuck slowly, carefully. Next time they'll make it last. But right now, Chris just wants to fuck Sebastian hard and fast and tells him so. 

"Fuck, yes, do it," Sebastian hisses, and Chris sets up a punishing rhythm, angling his hips so that he's hitting Sebastian's prostate on every thrust. Sebastian is moaning pretty much constantly, only pausing to take breaths, and it's turning Chris on so much that he can barely stop himself from coming. But as always he's determined that Sebastian come first, so he leans all his weight on one hand and uses the other to stroke Sebastian's cock. 

Sebastian's eyes go wide as he groans, "Fuck, Chris, coming," before crying out as he comes all over himself. Chris can't hold back any longer, the pulsing of Sebastian's muscles around his cock driving him over the edge as he comes with a wordless shout. 

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath, before Chris carefully pulls out and throws away the condom, then flops down next to Sebastian, pulling him onto his chest. Sebastian draws lazy patterns on Chris's chest as they lay there, and Chris squirms slightly at the ticklish sensation. 

"I love you. I hate that I almost lost you," Chris says suddenly, and Sebastian kisses his chest. 

"I know, but I'm here. I'm here, and I love you, and we're getting married this year, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay." Chris knows that it's going to be tough for him to leave his job, but he knows it's for the best. And as his arms tighten around Sebastian as he starts to fall asleep, he's never been more certain of anything in his life.


End file.
